The present invention relates to an electromagnetic radiation detection matrix.
In the prior art matrices are known for detecting electromagnetic radiation which are formed from junction field-effect transistors or JFET's. These transistors are periodically disabled by a pulse applied to their grid which is then left floating. The radiation received by each transistor reduces the thickness of the deserted layer under its grid, causes the opening of its channel and so enabling of the transistor. During application of a reading pulse to the drain or to the source of each transistor, there flows between the drain and the source a current whose magnitude is related to the radiation received by each transistor.
These matrices are generally formed on monocrystalline semiconductor materials, such as silicon for example.
A problem arises with detection matrices of the known art when it is a matter of constructing large detection surfaces, having a side of twenty to thirty centimeters. It is in fact not technically possible to obtain monocrystalline semiconductor surfaces of such a size.
The present invention resolves this problem.